Cookies and Cream
by MomoCho
Summary: Gumi comes home early and thinks everything would be normal and innocent. Till Miku decided she needs a "punishment".  MikuxGumi lemon! Includes Yuri and Seme Miku  Rated M for a reason! Please enjoy!


**Cookies and Cream**

Dedicated to Lenny, aka Emily.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa!" Cried a voice. A girl with green hair covered her school bag over her head as the rain poured. Her face was covered in rain drops, and her school uniform was soaking wet. She ran as fast as she could, splashing along in the puddles. The rain seemed to just pour harder, and harder, much to her luck.<p>

"I knew it! I should have just stayed and been silent!" She mumbled to herself. She would have been currently at school, but sense she finished her test earlier, her teacher let her home for the rest of the day. She figured a couple hours to herself wouldn't be bad, but she was starting to regret it.

The girl kept running until she finally reached her home. It was a large house, which shared many rooms of her other family members. She pulled her school bag off her head and quickly stuck her hand in the bag, searching her keys. Once she felt the cold silver keys in her hand, she pulled them out. She replaced the bag back at her, not wanting to get hair any wetter then what it was.

She quickly walked up the stairs and placed the key in. After a minute or so of trying to get it in the lock (which she had a hard time with her slippery hands), she turned the door open.

The house seemed silent, but she could smell a good scent. She quietly slipped her shoes off, and put her bag on the ground. It was sopping wet and made a small puddle on the floor, but she didn't really care. She smoothed out her uniform, and to walked into the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw Miku, in an short appron, making what appeared to be cookies.

"Miku?" Asked the girl, stepping out. Miku turned around with sparkling eyes.

"Gumi-Chan!" She said excitedly, coming up and hugging her. Gumi was still extremely wet, and when Miku lifted off her, she noticed.

"Gumi-Chan! Your all wet! I'll start a bath for you!" She said running upstairs before Gumi could even say hello. Gumi felt a small blush on her face. She mentally hit herself. _Miku is like her sister. Don't start to think dirty things._

Gumi walked to the stove and picked a warm cookie off the top. She placed into her mouth, letting the sweetness embrace her tounge. Gumi was so amazed at the taste. It was the most perfect she'd ever had~

"Gumiiii! I made your bath! Get unchanged and head up!" Said Miku cutely.

"Thanks Miku! The cookies are really good!" Said Gumi chewing her cookie tenderly. Miku smiled.

"Aw, thank you! I worked really hard on them all day-"

"You were here all day?" Asked Gumi surprised.

"Yes! All eleventh graders don't have to do testing. Only tenth grade and below." Said Miku happily.

"Lucky..." Mumbled Gumi. Gumi then noticed something... Miku seemed to be staring... At her chest?

Gumi shook it off, knowing she was most likely imagination it.

"Gumi... Go get in the bath, before the water gets cold!" Said Miku pushing her off. Gumi nodded and headed up stairs. Once she had finally reached the bathroom, she pealed her clothes off slowly. Before she did so, she noticed something in the mirror. She let out a small gasp. You could see right through her uniform. That's what Miku was staring at she guess. She shook off the blush off her face and threw her clothes on the ground. She hated the feeling of wet clothes on her.

Once she had finally stripped, she wrapped her already wet hair in a high bun with the hair she could. She pop her toe in the bath, before stepping in all the way. She let the warmth cover her body as she let out a happy sigh. She loved the warmness.

_"How embarrassing..." _Gumi thought. She looked down at her breasts. She was certainly 'large' for her age, but she still wished they were big as Luka-San's, or Meiko's. She bit her lip.

She grabbed the soap and slowly started to wash her body. She took the soap and started and her neck, slowly working her way day. It slid everywhere as she reached down to her chest. She picked up one of her large breasts, and lifted the soap on it with her other hand. She started to rub the soap all over it, making her nipples stand higher then before. As she rubbed, she acdidently let the soap slipping, making the hand she held her breast in squeeze it hard.

"Ah!" She yelled out in pleasure. She covered her mouth, hoping Miku wouldn't hear. She secretly had really sensivte breasts, it was her weakness. She let the soap fall to the bottom of the tub as she squeezed the other one with her open hand. She massaged both of her large breasts, making her let out small moans. She took her index finger and pinched her right nipple. She rubbed it with her finger, back and forth. She lightly traced around the nipple, teasing herself. She poked at the nipple, lightly rolling her finger tip on it, dripping water on it. She lightly picked up the other one, giving it some attetion. She rolled her whole breast in her hand. She molded, and shaped it with her hand. She traced her fingers across it, making her bite her tounge... She didn't want Miku to hear.

She mashed her two breasts together, rubbing them in scyn. The warm water around them made it feel even better. She then raced her fingers down to her opening. She was about to starting rubbing her clit, but stopped. She had much better things then her fingers that would work.

Gumi could barely wait. She was wet and ready. She nearly jumped out of the bath, almost forgetting to drain the water. She quickly put her hair down and wrapped herself in the thin towel. She silently ran out of the bathroom, and to her room. She figured she should be quiet, not wanting Miku to check on her.

As she sped walked across the carpet, she paused. She heard a noise coming from Miku's room. She couriously looked inside the small crack that was open. She saw Miku, laying on the ground, with her legs up agaist her bed. Her shirk was off, and she was in the middle of taking her panties off. Gumi had to cover her mouth in surprise.

Miku traced her fingers up and down her thighs before pulling them off all the way. She then stuck two fingers up her opening, moaning along the way.

"Ah...! Ah! Gyaaa!" She moaned loudly. Gumi started blushing. She knew it was wrong to be watching Miku like this, but some how, her fingers where also in her own entrance, sliding back and forth.

Gumi was started to get to into she thought, and ran to her room. She felt horrible for watching Miku... How would she feel if Miku watched her back in the bath? It was odd... Miku happened to be doing the same thing as herself...

As she ran into her room, she yelled in surprise. A hot breath was agaist her ear.

"That wasn't very nice Gumi-Chan." Said the voice. Gumi's face lit up a shade of red. Miku had caught her.

"I-" Before Miku cough finish, she lifted up Gumi's hand...

"Hm, somebody has been naughty. I think they need a punishment." Said Miku, placing the younger girl's fingers in her mouth. She held her arms above Gumi's head, and slowly licked her fingers off. She sucked all the sweets that were on Gumi's fingers, slowly. Gumi held her mouth together. She wasn't going to let Miku win. Miku had placed Gumi's hands down once she had sucked off the pre-cum. Miku licked her lips, and streched her arms over Gumi, pinching her nipple.

"Aaaahhh!" Yelled Gumi loudly. Miku smirked as she found Gumi's golden spot. She pinched them harder as Gumi threw her head back. Miku shook her head and walked forward. Gumi still held the towel over her body, but her nipple stuck out from them.

"Looks like your punishment begins here." Said Miku, who licked up Gumi's face. Gumi blushed, knowing she secretly wanted this.

Miku bent down a bit, going face to face with Gumi's breasts. She nipped at her left nipple through the towel, making Gumi scream out, but she still mangaed to hold her towel up. Miku started to suck through the light towel, gripping Gumi's nipple in her teeth. She bit down a bit harder. Gumi panted out in the pleasure, and also a bit of pain. But it felt so good.

"Hmm... So you still haven't gotten rid of that silly towel?" Said Miku shaking her head. Miku wore nothing but a black shirk. She stood back up and pasued for a moment. She gave a wry smile at Gumi before shooting her hands down the towel.

"Mikuuuu!" Yelled Gumi as Miku clutched Gumi's breast tightly. She squeezed it very hard, finally, making Gumi realese her towel as it hit the ground. Miku smiled.

"Oh look at that!" She said pushing Gumi on the bed. Gumi threw her arms back as Miku attacted her breast. She poped the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it like a child. She took her tounge and stroked the nipple as she slid it back and fourth. She used her other hand to squeeze Gumi's other breast. Gumi was nearly kicking her legs as Miku teased her tounge on the top of the nipple, light blowing on it.

"Miku! Stop teasing!" She yelled trying to grab her breast for herself. Miku whacked her hand away. She shook her head.

"Bad girl." She said shaking her finger.

"Looks like I'll have to do this." She said taking the handcuffs out of her skirt. Gumi didn't even want to know why she had those in there...

Miku smiled sweetly as she got up on the Gumi's feet. Her bare pussy laid across Gumi's toes, but she soon started slidding up Gumi's body slowly. She slid up, moving up with her knees on the bed. She stopped at a moment at Gumi's entrace, slowly passing over her. Their clits touched for a moment, making Gumi scream at the top of her lounges.

"Ahyaa!" She yelled as Miku kept going up. Gumi could feel the small trail of wetness on her bare body. Miku finally came over her face with her pussy. Gumi acutally tried to stick her tounge out to lick it, but Miku was to raised above, and started to chain her hands to the bed.

"Miku! Stop!" She yelled as Miku waved her sex over Gumi's face. Gumi wanted just one little sweet taste... She could smell it... But she wanted more.

"Thats what you get for being a bad girl." Said Miku who was now less then an inch away from Gumi's reached. Miku licked her lips, and and slowly placed her own finger to her opening. She took her clit in her fingers, and rolled it, moaning. She stood as she swayed her hips. Gumi was near tears. She wanted to touch herself, and do the same.

As Miku fingered herself, more pre-cum started falling down her thighs. She looked down at Gumi who had an hungary look in her eyes.

"You look so desprete..." Miku said as she took her fingers which laid in her sweets, and whiped it across Gumi's face. Gumi took her tounge and tried to get as much as she could in her mouth. Miku grinned, as she walked over Gumi, until she reached her breast. She squated over the right one, and grinded her mound into her nipple.

"OH my GOD!" Yelled Gumi as she back. She had never felt so good in her life. She could feel Miku's button rub agaist her nipple. Miku sighed looking at the mess she had made on Gumi's breast.

"Aww... Let me clean that up!" She said cutely. She laid over Gumi, and licked her breast clean very slowly, with long strokes. Gumi was panting very hard.

Miku kept licking as she trailed a path of saliva down Gumi's stomach. She kept going till she reached a small soft patch a hair. She dragged her toung until she reached Gumi's outside lips.

"Hmm... You'll need a little clean up." Said Miku as she licked the outside lips of Gumi's sex. Gumi cried out.

She slowly licked around at her thighs, teasing Gumi. Gumi leaked out more pre-cum as Miku got closer to her nub. Miku first blew on it, making Gumi scream out. She then poked her tounge at the clit once. Gumi rolled her head back. This was too much.

Miku then slowly licked at the skin, moving her tounge back and forth. She then slowly began to lick. Slow... Like a cat some milk...

Miku's tounge danced across Gumi's sex, all over. She circled around the opening again, little bits of white cream splashing from Gumi's centre.

Finally, Miku placed her tounge all the way into Gumi's opening. She moved it back and forth, rubbing Gumi's walls with her toung.

"Don't Stoopp-Awn!" Gumi yelled Miku dug her face in more. Miku used her other finger to finger Gumi. The more Miku licked, the more Gumi screamed. Miku lapped every drip that came up, thristy for more.

"Miku I'm go-" But before Gumi could finish, Miku pulled away. Gumi yelled out in frustuation. Miku lightly kissed her clit and walked out.

Gumi was about to yelled at Miku to come back, but Miku returned with something behind her back. Gumi tried to sit up to see what it was, but with her hands tied behind on the bedrail, it was hard. Miku slowly took off her skirt, and came behind Gumi and undid her.

"Have you learned your leason?" She asked seriously. Gumi nodded her head as she sat up. Miku pulled a pink doubled ended dildo behind.

"I'll admit, I was out of clean panties, and went to go borrow some from Luka, and found this!" Said Miku with a little laugh. Gumi bent down and started to suck on the plastic.

"Yum..." Said Gumi making the end of the tip wet. Miku took her hand and pushed Gumi on the chest down on the bed. She took the toy and shoved in Gumi's pussy, and put in herself.

The two girls moaned and yelled together. The long toy pushed back and forth between them. Miku somehow managed to switched the "on" button, and turned it to high. The girls yelled out louder as it shook in their body. The more it slide past their wet dripping pussies, the more it made them moan. Back and forth, rubbing in all the right areas. The pink toy became slipperly the harder the girls pounded into each other.

"Miku-Chaaaaaan!' Yelled Gumi as loud as she could she could. Miku opened one eye to see Gumi throw her head back.

"I'm CUUUU-" But she was to in the moment to finsish as she reached her peak. Gumi fell back with cum splashing out of her. Miku seeing that left her walls come in as she too cum herself.

"Guuummmmmiii!" Yelled Miku as she let her finally pumped. Soon she yelled out on the top of her loungs. The room was now filled with the after pants of the girls and the humming of the vibrator. Miku sat up and kissed Gumi, rubbing her own breast agaist her. Gumi moaned into Miku mouth.

Miku then stood up and walked out of the room. Gumi sat up wondering where she went. When she returned, she came back with a plate of the cookies she made eariler. She climbed in to Gumi's bed besides her.

Gumi happily picked up the cookie. She took a big bite... As good as it was... It wasn't as good as before..

"That was fun!" Said Miku happily.

"Yeah... But... I want some cream with these cookies..."

. . .

The End...?

* * *

><p>Kyaa! Confession! That was my first lemon :3 Hehe. I always wanted some Gumi x Miku stories... So I decided to write one myself. SO... Squeal? I was thinking about adding Rin or maybe Miki... Any ideas? I love comments... hint hint~ Thanks for reading! 3<p>

DEDICATED TO LENNY, AKA EMILY.


End file.
